warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Purplefur purple tom with round dark gray eyes, slightly fat, clumsy. Human (?) name: Chowder. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Apprentices Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan The Creation of the Clan Ichigo Momomiya ran through the forest, the bell around on her ribbon around her neck tinkling with every stride. Stupid Ryou. Why'd he have to kiss me? Now I'm stuck in my cat form until I get kissed again! she thought, as she jumped over a fallen tree. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 18:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Grell, wait up!" Wiliam said, leaping over a fallen tree. "Where are you going anyway?" Grell put his hands into the air, spinning in a small circle. "Why can't you just enjoy the outdoors, Will?" he said, pushing his fingers though his long red hair. "You allways are so stressed, so I thought- Hey look! A cat!" he said suddenly, pointing at a small back cat. William's eyes narrowed. "How did a cat get over here? It looks like a house cat." he said, calmly walking over to it. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 20:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH: Borrowing Humans. And the stuff in brackets after the 'nya's in Ichigo's speech is the translations.) Ichigo stopped running and started panting. Being a cat was more tiring than normal. Then, she heard footsteps. Great big plodding footsteps. She turned and screeched, "NYA! (OH NO!)" A large human picked her up and asked, in what was from her prospective, a loud scratching voice, "Are you lost, little kitty cat?" Another human walked up behind the other and told him, in a similar voice to Ichigo, "It isn't wearing a collar. Let's just leave it, Grell. I mean, not all pampered cats are house cats." "Nya nya nya nyaa~! (Put me down you filthy thing!)" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell sighed and put the cat down. "Fine..." he said glumly. "But what are we going to do with it?" William put his head in his hand and sighed. "I don't know Grell! I don't know what to do with animals." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH) Ichigo hissed at the humans, grabbing their attention. "Rotten thing. I think it might just be a rat instead of a cat," the other human growled, bending down next to Ichigo. The black she-cat jumped back, causing her bell to ring. The bell pulsed once, glowing for a split second. The ringing echoed in the forest. A bell similar to the one around Ichigo's neck appeared on her tail ribbon. When her tail waved, the bell tinkled softly, causing it to glow. The light coming from the bell on Ichigo's tail started to glow stronger, as did the tinkling. The light started to engulf the forest around the humans and the cat, as well as the humans themselves. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- William put his hands in front of his eyes, wincing. Grell just hid behind the taller man's back, eyes shut with fright. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NYA?! (WHAT THE HECK?!)" Ichigo screeched. Then, in a sudden anti-climatic moment, the light suddenly disappeared and there was a pop, followed by a puff of smoke. And with that sudden anti-climatic moment, the bell on Ichigo's tail ribbon disappeared too. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for the mention, Destiny-domo!) Rangiku Matsumoto and Soi Fon were in the nearby area, following a silver tom. "This is pointless. We shouldn't be wandering around like this," Soi Fon commented. "Maybe there's treasure nearby?" Rangiku suggested. At once, the bright light engulfed them. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell peered over William's back, green eyes wide. "I-Is it over?" he said, and William nodded. "Yes, Grell. Now get out from behind me." he said. The shorter, red-haired man did, rather detectedly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo blinked. "Hey, what happened to those two rude humans?" she mewed. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon and Rangiku had turned their backs to the light so they wouldn't be temporaily blinded, though they couldn't tell when it was over. "Is it over?" Rangiku asked. "I think so," Soi Fon answered, opening her eyes. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he mewed. William, who had has his eyes closed after the light had gone, opened them with a blink. "Grell...." he started, eyes widening with confusion. "You're a...cat." he said, blinking. Grell tipped his head. "Are you sure? Because you are too." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, what am I, a soggy furball?!" Ichigo snapped, "Quit acting like I'm not here! Geez, you're both just like Ryou," she muttered the last part. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I apologize for my caps lock use, but I've been in school all day, so I need something funny!) Soi Fon stared at the cat in front of her. It was orange, the same color of Rangiku's hair, to be exact, but it had gray paws and tail, and blue eyes that were very icy. "Who are you?" she questioned the cat. "Who am I? Who are you?" the cat hissed back. It had Rangiku's voice. Soi Fon froze and looked at herself. She was now a cat with black fur that had a bluish tint to it. Wait. She was a CAT?! "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SOUL SOCIETY IS GOING ON HERE?!" Rangiku shouted, taking the words right out of Soi Fon's mouth. The silver cat was laughing. "Wow! I didn't know Soul Reapers could get that surprised!" he purred. "Oh, hush up!" Rangiku hissed. The silver tom got up. "Sorry, there. I'm Silver, a loner around these parts," he apologized. Rangiku's fur suddenly fluffed up. "Rangiku, what's wrong?" Soi Fon asked. "He...he's so much like...Gin..." Rangiku stammered. "Rangiku, it's time for you to let him go," Soi Fon meowed. "What are your names?" Silver asked. "Rangiku," Rangiku meowed. "Soi Fon," Soi Fon answered. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked down. "Sorry. What's your name?" he mewed, and William nodded at Ichigo. "Sorry also." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo nodded with a 'Hmph'. "That's better. Anyway," she went on with a more cheerful purr, "my name's Ichigo> My friends call me Zoey sometimes, but for the most part, I'm Ichigo. Momomiya Ichigo. And you two?" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silver nodded. "Nice to meet you," he greeted. "How do you know about Soul Reapers?" Soi Fon asked. "I just...do. I've seen them rushing past, ignoring me. So, what do you guys plan to do now?" Silver meowed. Rangiku sighed. "Well, my Captain would either flip or laugh at the fact his Lieutenant turned into a cat," she meowed, wearily. "And I can't go to a Captain's meeting as a cat. Though, truth be told, Madam Yoruichi might be nearby..." Soi Fon added. Silver sniffed. "Hmm...there are three other cats in this direction. Follow me!" he meowed, beckoning with his tail. The three cats ran towards the scent. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Last post of the night. At least, my night. I am in the UK, so while it may be day to you guys, it's night for me and I've got to go to bed.) Ichigo turned around, hearing the ferns behind her rustle. She held up her tail, stopping the other two cats from replying to her question for a moment. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh. Good night!) Silver, Soi Fon and Rangiku stumbled into the small clearing, Silver politely moving out of the way as the two she-cats collapsed on each other, unused to their paws. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "I'm Grell, Grell Sutcliff. And this gump over here-" he said, flicking his tail at the dark brown pelt of William. "Is William, William Shears." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon quickly stood up. "I'm Soi Fon, Captain of Squad 2," she meowed. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10," Rangiku informed. "I'm Silver, ordinary loner," Silver informed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell tipped his head, confusion in his eyes. "Squads? What's that?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er...where we come from, it's sort of a militia. There are 13 Squads, each led by a Captain and a Lieutenant. Well, 10 are, due to sickness problems," Rangiku explained, lying a little. "The Captain of Squad 1 is sort of the leader. He's the most powerful and the oldest," Soi Fon informed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "That makes sense." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm just a loner. I have nothing to do with this," Silver meowed firmly. "Anyways, what's with you guys?" Rangiku asked. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell shrugged. "Nothing really. I was taking Will here for a walk in the forest when we say Ichigo. A flash of light appeared, and bang, we were cats." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo swished her tail, catching the ferns to her right. "but where did that light come from?" she asked, reminding everyone of her presence. I can't tell them all that it came from my bell! They'd probably shred me! she thought, panicking. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, guys!" said Dani as she flew over a fallen tree in her ghost form, her white ponytail streaming in the light breeze. Jazz and Sam gracefully lept over the tree, strawberry-blonde and black hair flowing behind them, while Danny flew over them in his ghost form, his white hair blown back. "Okay, we're here," said Jazz, adjusting her aqua headband. "Now what did you two want to show us." Dani grabed Jazz's hand, while Danny grabbed Sam's. Everyone's eyes started to glow, then there was a flash of light. When the light was gone, they were all cats. Dani was white with green, blue, pink, purple, black, faded red, and ginger patches, Jazz was pale ginger with aqua paws and aqua fur on her head like her headband, Danny was black with ginger, red, green, blue, and white patches, and Sam was smoky-black with a purple tint to her fur, white paws, and white rings around her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!!!!!" yelled Sam, pissed off at the sight of her white paws. "We showed you our new power," said Danny. "We can turn ourselves and others into cats." Sam huffed. "I hate my cat form. My fur has too much white on it." ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 21:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell shrugged. "I don't know. How do we change back?" he said. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ichigo walked past the ginger tom. "I don't know, but I suggest that we stay in a group and walk on until we find something useful that we could use." Silver chuckled. "Gee, someone's quite the leader." Ichigo just ignored him as she walked on, Grell and William behind her. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 01:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- William let out a soft sigh. "I hope we can get out of this soon." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 02:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "IKUTO~! YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" "HENTAI NEKO MIMI!" Ikuto jumped from tree to tree as he tried to escape the wraths of his sister and Amu. "Geez," he sighed," you get into Amu's room to give her that invite from Hotori, and she and Utau end up chasing you like you're some sort of criminal." Suu, one of Amu's charas floated up behind him with the other three and El and Il following. "Maybe you should have used the door instead of the window," she suggested nicly, as opposed to what everyone suggested in other tones. "And maybe when she wasn't changing," Ran said with a hmph, planting her pompom filled fists on her hips. "And when she wasn't changing into her pyjamas," Miki said accusingly, waving her pencil at him. Ikuto's cat ears twitched in annoyance. "How was I supposed to know?!" he snapped. Il floated up to him and started chanting annoyingly, "Ikuto's gonna get in trouble, Ikuto's gonna get in trouble!" The annoyed teen growled and flicked the devil chara away from him. While the other charas were distracted seeing if she was okay, he jumped to the forest floor and started running. He got to a sandy clearing where he had to stop for breath. His chara change disappeared and Yoru popped out his pocket. "What the hell?" he panted. Yoru sighed. "you've not been chara changing a lot recently, so you're getting weaker at it, ~nya," the tiny cat chara told him. Ikuto growled, and contemplated fdoing to Yoru what he'd done to Il when he just shrugged and fell back. "What should I do?" he asked after some time in silence passed. Yoru shook his head, showing he didn't know what to do, but then, a thought came to him, and he smiled. He flew up ove Ikuto, earning him a confused and curious, "Yoru?" from the teen. Yoru winke, then shouted, "Unlock Ikuto's Heart ~nya! Neko Chara Nari!" Yoru went back into his egg, and a bright light started shinging, making it impossible for Ikuto to see anything. The next thing he knew, he had fur. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 09:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked over at Ichigo. "Where are we going, anyway?" he asked, tipping his head to the side. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo flicked her tail at the tom and told him, "I'm trying to find someplace for us all to rest. Or even the cafe where I work. My bosses' might be able to tell us what happened and how to fix it." I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Which cafe is that?" William said, flicking his long dark brown tail. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cafe Mew Mew," Ichigo purred. "We sell all sorts of cakes and teas there. Maybe once we're all back to normal again, you'll all come check it out." I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 16:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "Sure!' he said happily. "Sounds good." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangiku and Soi Fon nodded in agreement. "Lead the way, Ichigo," Silver meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, a yowl of pure anger echoed. Soi Fon's tail twitched. "I wonder who it was?" Let's rewind to a few seconds ago. Kyo Sohma awoke to find himself in cat form. A dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes was staring at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Wait. He could understand cat speak now? Before, he just attracted cats, no thanks to the Zodiac Curse. Now he could understand them? Kyo got up and shook his fur. "Who are you?" Kyo hissed. The cat in front of him looked at himself and twitched his tail. "I'm...a cat?" he meowed. "Whoever you are, you certainly aren't used to being a cat," Kyo meowed. "I'm Souske Aizen. You?" Aizen asked. "Kyo Sohma," Kyo asked, hoping to turn back into human form any minute now. "Are you human as well?" Aizen asked. "Yes, but don't worry, I'll turn back into my human self soon," Kyo meowed. Five minutes later, Kyo still hadn't changed back. Raising his head, he let out an angry yowl. Aizen sniffed. "I scent a few cats this way. Come on," he ordered. He and Kyo followed the scent trail until they came upon Ichigo and the others. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dani scented cats nearby. "Guys," she whispered. "I scent some other cats nearby. Maybe we should introduce ourselves, as they seem to be in a group." "I'm not sure," said Jazz. "They could be dangerous." Sam huffed. "If there are cats nearby, we might as well get to know them. We don't want any other enemies." "Agreed," said Danny. The group, led by Dani, followed the scent until they stumbled upon Ichigo and the rest of the group. ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 23:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ikuto clambered into the hollow tree trunk, hissing silently as the sound of dogs barking passed over him then faded inot the distance. A ghost figure of Yoru appeared on his shoulder and he hissed to it, "Yoru what did you do to me?" The little chara chuckled. "You're a cat ~nya!" he stated like it happened everyday. Growling, Ikuto told his chara, "I know I'm a cat, but how did this happen?!" Yoru was about to answer, what they heard voices, prompting the ghost to disappear. "And Pudding-chan is just like a monkey. We even call her a monkey-girl! She's crazy. I swear, we break more plates with her around than we dish out. And Lettuce is the same, but she's getting better with each shift. We're down to three plates a shift with her. And Zakuro-san isn't in all the time, but when she is in, she's a really good waitress. She's just lacking in the social department. And don't even get me started on Minto. She never helps out, cause she's always too busy drinking tea. And Ryou is the absolute worst!" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 00:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangiku and Soi Fon glared at Aizen. He and Kyo had introduced themselves, though Aizen did not mention his rather checkered past. "Well, isn't this great," Kyo commented. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell let out a soft yawn, prompting William to look at him quizzically. "Grell, you're always tired, yet you never do anything." he said. Grell narrowed his eyes at him. "I have to make sure you don't drop dead from stress. You're working a hard job, paying for our apartment we live in, and making sure your brother doesn't blow his head off or something." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo asked Rangiku, "What's with you, Soi Fon and Aizen? Are you guys mortal enemies or something?" Rangiku's shoulders sagged, and her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "It's a very long story. We'll talk once we're out of any immediate danger," she meowed, quietly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 14:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are we in any danger?" William asked, sniffing the air. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're untrained cats in a forest heading towards a Cafe where Ichigo's friends might know how to turn you guys back into humans. There are foxes, badgers, sometimes even wolfs prowling the forest, looking for an easy meal," Silver informed. "In that case, I'll just fight them with my..." Rangiku began, then was suddenly aware she was without Haineko, her sword. "Your claws, I presume?" Silver guessed. Rangiku nodded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 14:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, at least it's a different sight for you, William, then where you work all day." Grell mewed, flicking the fluffy dark brown tom on the nose with his tail. He blinked, and smiled. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aizen looked at Silver closely. "You seem and sound familiar...Gi--" Aizen never finished. Rangiku wrapped her tail around his muzzle. "Say his name, and they're going to find out. If you want to finish your plan to destroy us all, keep quiet!" Rangiku hissed. Aizen nodded in surprise. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 14:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned sharply, hissing, "Were any of you listening to me?!" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon nodded. "I was, at least. Rangiku and Silver were, but not for long, Aizen probably wasn't, Kyo...well, I'm not sure about him, and I think Grell and William were," she meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo lashed her tail once. "Then what did I say about Pudding-chan? Lettuce? Zakuro-san? Minto?" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You said Pudding-chan was like a monkey, and so was Lettuce but she was getting better. Minto doesn't even help because she's too busy drinking tea, and Zakuro-san didn't come in often, but she's a good waitress, though lacking in the social department. Not to mention, you said not to even get started on Ryou," Soi Fon answered, calmly. Rangiku was impressed with Soi Fon's recollection of the events. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 20:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked down sadly. "I wasn't listening. Sorry." William flicked his tail. "I was." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 21:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Feel free to yell at Kyo, Destiny >:D) Aizen shrugged. "I wasn't listening. Oh, well," Silver meowed, calmly. "Why the heck would I want to listen to some cat talk?" Kyo spat. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Will do ^_^) Ichigo stalked closer to Kyo, her fur fluffed up in anger and her tail lashing. "What...was that?" she asked slowly and, oddly, calmly. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Muahahaha! I'm enjoying this too much!) Kyo snorted. He'd seen Akito's fury, Yuki take him down (several times), Uotani flip out over him, and several other things he dare not mention, but a black cat? That was hardly anything. "I said, why the heck would I want to listen to some cat talk?" he sneered. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "oh, if only I was human again, then I would blow you away like I did to those aliens. Or maybe my friends would help me. But, fortunately, as a cat, I have claws," Ichigo hissed silently, for Kyo's ears only, her claws retracting. And the two probably would've started an all out brawl if they hadn't heard something like hissing coming form a nearby log. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aw...I wished they fought. Oh well. I apologize for cap lock use) Rangiku and Soi Fon crouched, ready to unsheath their claws. Aizen and Silver were waiting for the noise to die down. Kyo was silently snarling at Ichigo, "OH YEAH?! I suffered at Akito's wrath and I couldn't stop the blasted jerk! You don't even know the meaning of pain until you see your own mom kill herself because you have a curse that turns you into an animal! You don't know what being an outcast is like!" Kyo's claws were sunk into the ground, and he lowered his head. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell shivered, and William pressed against him sympathetically. "We'll be there soon, I hope." he murmured. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on out already!" Rangiku hissed. "Or are you scared?" Soi Fon spat. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- The group heard a quiet snarl of, "Stupid Yoru", before a dark blue tom stepped out of the tree trunk. Ichigo stepped forward and asked, "Who are you?" The tom looked at his shoulder, but frowned when what he asked it was met with silence. Or maybe he didn't get the answer he wanted from whatever the group couldn't see. He turned to the cats again. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And you guys are?" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 07:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Rangiku Matsumoto," Rangiku answered. "Soi Fon," Soi Fon meowed. "Sosuke Aizen," Aizen informed. "Silver," Silver answered. "Kyo," Kyo hissed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 12:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Grell Sutcliff." Grell replied. "William Shears." William said, flicking his tail dismisively. ---- "Momomiya Ichigo. Are you a cat, or a human that has turned into a cat?" Ichigo questioned. Ikuto looked nervous for a second, but then he shook it off. "What about you?" he asked cooly." I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 14:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zim walked around calmly, Gir prancing around by his side. "Quit it, Gir! You are DISTURBING my concentration!" Zim yelled. Gir settled down a bit. "Yes, master!" He yelled in a happy way. Suddenly, they came upon a group of cats behind a bush. "What are earth creatures doing-ah!" He cried, then he felt himself begin to shrink. "AHhhhhhh!" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 21:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dani suddenly urned around as she heard the scream. "What was that?" she asked. "Might be best to check it out," said Jazz. They bounded toward where they heard the sound and found Zim, Gir, Ichigo, and the others. Luna Ravenclaw 22:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) The group heard the scream and turned away from Ikuto. "What was that?" asked Soi Fon. Then, two cats tumbled out of a nearby bush. Ichigo padded over to them and asked, concerned, "Are you two okay?" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I <3 Gir!!!!! LOL) Gir tumbled into the bush as a cat. "I look like a kitty-cat!" He meowed happily, and started prancing around, singing, "La la la KITTY la la la- Wait!!!! Does this mean I can't eat TACOS anymore!" He started to sniffle. "Gir!" Zim hissed and whacked the slightly smaller tom. "WAAAAH!" "Shut up!" Then, Zim saw a beautiful black... er... creature that looked like him! Except black! "Greetings earth... cats... I am... Invader...heart! Yeah! Invaderheart and this is my...er...brother... Taco...paw!" "TACOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Gir, now Tacopaw, screeched happily. "Um.... do you want to stick with us for a while or something? If not, why are you here?" "Oh, we fell in here!" Tacopaw squeaked. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 22:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Can we stick with you guys too?" asked Dani. "I'm Dani, by the way, and this is Jazz, Danny, and Sam." Luna Ravenclaw 22:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "S-sure," Ichigo stammered. Oh geez, everyone's treating me like I'm the leader. I mean, I'm used to being the leader since I'm leader of the Mews, but being leader to a group of cats? I can't handle that!! the black she-cat panicked in her mind. Just then, there was a roll of thunder over head, and rain started to fall and drench the cats. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 22:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Woo, Gir! Who's going to mentor him?) "OH, like this day could not get any worse!" Kyo screeched. Rangiku looked around wearily and found a huge tree whose roots made a den big enough for the cats. "There!" she pointed with her tail. Soi Fon looked and sighed. "Might as well," she meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell shivered in the cold rain, and his dark reddish ginger fur. William sighed, and led the smaller tom in the direction of the den. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon, Aizen and Silver were the first to reach the den, followed shortly by Kyo and Rangiku. "This officially stinks. Being reduced to primitive living," Soi Fon spat. "Hey, it's how wild cats live. Either get used to it or not at all," Silver reminded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gir...er...I mean Tacopaw is mentored by Zim..er...Invaderheart! Also, he is the reason why Zim is a cat now in the first place!) Invaderheart shook his sodden head and bared his pointed teeth. "Gir! What did you do!?" "Turn into KITTY CATS!" Invanderheart let out n angry yowl and started attacking Tacopaw! "HELLPPPP MEEEEE!" Tacopaw cried as Invaderheart began slashing him. ---- Grell let out a soft sigh as he entered the den, and curled into a small ball. William smiled softly, and sat near the sodden red-ginger tom. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH Can Mew Strawberrystar and Tacopaw become close friends? Can she be a temporary mentor until Invaderheart returns?) Gir's bright eyes dimmed slightly. "Gir!? WAKE UP, GIRRR!" Zim hissed, taunting Gir at the same time. Ichigo turned as Zim slashed him again. "Stop it! This is bringing us nowhere, Invaderheart." Zim's eyes glowed with fury. "My REAL NAME IS ZIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" He then bounded off into the trees. Ichigo sighed and started licking poor Tacopaw's wounds. "Wh-what happened?" Tacopaw meowed, waking up slightly. "Zim attacked you. You got wounded." "What is... wounded?" Tacopaw meowed confused. "Hurt. It means you were hurt." "OOOOOOHHHHH! I never knew that!" Ichigo giggled a little and started licking his wounds. Tacopaw started humming a small, happy tune and watched Invaderheart disapear into the darkness. "Master!?" He yowled. No reply. "He isn't your master, Tacopaw. Don't listen to him anymore, okay. Just stick with us for a while. I'm sure he might come back." Tacopaw then slumped down by where Grell and William were sleeping, and fell asleep as well. ...Deep in the Woods... (Can someone save Zim? He is about to be left to DIE by Dib! Dib is owned by me, but you can use him. He is sorta an enemy, not an ally, and you can count him as Zim's rival, too.) Zim paced back and forth, so mawny questions and sad news buzzing in his head. "What to do! What to do!" Suddenly, a sleek dark blue cat with black patches slipped out of the bushes. "Hello, ZIM!" It meowed in a taunting fashion. "DIB! GO AWAY!" Zim hissed, waving an unsheathed paw at him. Dib snickered. "Lucky that I gave your 'pet' Gir one of those cat rays. I used on myself, too. Just. to. see. your. face! HAHAHA!" Dib tackled him and started slashing him deep and horribly. "Hahahahahahah!" Dib laughed as he beat up Zim. Zim lay limp and weak on the ground. "I finally defeated the alien! HAH!" He laughed and walked away, leaving Zim to die. The green tom cat was losing a lot of blood fast. His eyes were half shut. He was too weak to close them. He felt his flank barely rise. "Help..." he uttered. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 00:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gir abuse alert! Gir abuse alert! XD) Soi Fon and Rangiku glared at Aizen as he curled up a few inches away. Silver kept watch, his ears occasionally flicking at the sound of raindrops. Kyo was by himself a few feet away, staring at the rain. "Tohru...are you okay, back home? I'd never forgive myself if Akito attacked you." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- As Grell fell fast asleep, William padded over to the entrance of the den, and looked out of it, ears pricked. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon was the first to see Zim injured. She raced out to the green cat and hissed in annoyance. She wasn't from Squad 4, and it was her rotten luck she didn't have Isane or Unohana or even Hanataro come with her. They'd know how to heal him! Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Grell has a phobia of blood.) Grell sat up, fur fluffed out as he smelt blood. Trembling, he turned his wide eyes onto William. "I smell blood." he murmured shakily, and pressed himself against the sturdier tom. William's eyes flashed. "I'll go and check outside, you stay in here Grell." he mewed sternly. Grell nodded, and sat down. .::. As William emerged from the den, he saw Invaderheart lying in a bloody mess near the edge of the forest. Eyes blazing, he raced over to the tom. "Invaderheart!" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC)- ---- Soi Fon looked around and grabbed a few cobwebs and patted them onto Zim's wound. "Easy, there, Zim. Don't die on us," she meowed calmingly. Silently, she added, "You won't join the Soul Society just yet." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- William looked around nervously. "What else should we do?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- A trail of blood fell out of Zim's weak mouth. "Dib..." He hissed softly, barely moving his weak jaw. "Help..." Zim cried softly. His eyes slowly shut. All he heard last was Soi Fon cry out: "Invaderheart!" ...Back at the den... Tacopaw's ears flickered in his sleep. Slowly, he got to his paws and stretched. A small yawn came from his mouth. His eyes brightened and he uttered quietly: "Fully in function." Then, he ran over into the rain. "RAINY! RAINY! GO AWAY! COME AGAIN ANOTHER DAY! oooooh! And bring me a moosy or a rubber piggy!!!!" Ichigo let off a cry of laughter. "What's so funny? I wish I was back home... watching the UGLY MONKEY SHOW! It's my favorite shoooow!" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 00:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's ears twitched at the sound of Tacopaw's voice, and he sat up. "Some cats are trying to sleep here!" he hissed irritibaly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL at Gir. That's the kind of stuff I love!) Soi Fon was breathless. Zim would die if he didn't get help in the next hour or so. What could she do? If he died, she couldn't send him to the Soul Society for him to become a Soul Reaper without her zanpakuto, never mind if she could still see Hollows. She wailed in despair. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- William looked at Soi Fon with confusion. "What's wrong?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jazz gasped at the sight of Zim. She quickly rushed out into the forest again and returned with some marigold leaves. "I heard that this prevents infection," she said, "but we need something to stop the bleeding." Luna of Ravenclaw 00:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH And no, there will be no IchigoxGir unless Destiny wants there to be. I just wanted Gir to have a friend who isn't... Zim. Also, I forgot to mention in my last post that Zim had fainted. He didn't die... he just.... fainted. Why would I kill Zim? He's too epic! But Dib...oh I don't mind killing Dib in Zim's brutal revenge...) Gir fainted at the sight of a bloody Zim. "Tacopaw!" Ichigo meowed worriedly. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 00:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell closed his eyes with a shuddering breath. Every time his phobia had emerged, William had been there. He held his breath, only taking small, short breaths of air when he needed it. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC, and forgot BC on my last post) Jazz spied some cobwebs spun near the den. Maybe those'll do the trick, she thought. She grabbed them and placed them on Zim's wounds. The bleeding slowed to a stop. She then chewed up the marigold and placed it on his wounds. Luna of Ravenclaw 00:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH Eventually, Zim will realize how he has treated Gir and become a nicer person/alien/cat.) Zim's eyes flickered open a tiny bit and shut. Although he was knocked out, he could hear everything. So many apolgies he owed: Gir - for being a jerk to his 'pet'. Ichigo and the other Cat/Earthling Thingies - for running off like that and hurting Gir, who had become good friends with them. Soi Fon - for worrying her to death. Grell - for wandering so far, and getting hurt, for re-activating his worst fear of blood Himself - for becoming what he is. Everthing ached inside. More importantly, his heart. Something had changed that day. Maybe becoming a cat was no mere accident? Maybe it was supposed to happen? Was it a sign. Whatever it was, it wasn't helping him now. His short, green-gray fur was drenched with blood. His left ear was torn painfully, and he had winced. Dib's cat face burned in his mind. The black eyes stare into his. Dark, depressing.... terrifying. He was frightened. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 00:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm okay with Ichigo and Gir becoming friends. Also, this is where I introduce the medicine cat, who will help Zim. Finally, at the end of the post, Ichigo is running towards someplace which I think will be very useful. ;) Oh, and before I forget, BC) Gir peaked out from behind Ichigo as the small group dragged the blood soaked Zim back to there make-shift home. "Is he okay?" asked Gir. Ichigo flattened her ears against her head, worried and scared. "Y-Yes, he's fine. We're going to look after him. Now you jsut get back inside before you catch a cold," Ichigo told the smaller cat sternly. There was a rustling in the bracken and a quiet mew whispered, loud enough to be heard by all, "I smell blood." A silver she-cat stepped out of the bracken and walked up to the tom. The other cats stepped back, wary of the sudden intruder. She sniffed Zim and then turned to Jazz, asking, "You used the herbs?" All she did was nod. "You did well," was all the silver she-cat said. .::. Later on, with Zim healed up and sleeping, the other cats crowded round the she-cat, who was eating a shrew, to the humans' disgust."So," Ichigo started, making the cat look up from licking her moss stained paw. "who are you?" the black she-cat asked. The silver she-cat dropped her paw and wrapped her also moss stained tail around her paws. "I am Moon. And before you ask, I know about medicine because my mother's grandmother was once a member of a clan...I think it was called DawnClan. She was the medicine cat, and when she left the clan, she passed on her knowledge of medicine to her kits. In fact, she left because of her kits. But that's a story for another time." Moon stood and walked over to Zim, looking over the sleeping tom. All the other cats turned to Ichigo and she said, her tail tip twitching nervously under their questioning glare, "Well, we should probably let her stay with us. We could get hurt and she could help us." The cats nodded, agreeing with this logic. They all settled down and started to rest. Ichigo purred as Gir shuffled next to her, trying to get comfortable next to her black pelt. She looked out to the rain soaked forest. She sighed, glad that, although it was raining, the forest was at least peaceful. Suddenly, a screech ripped through the trees, making everyone jump and the almost asleep Gir jump to his paws in panic. Another sounded, quieter, but still as pained and fearful as the last. "What was that?" Dani asked, panicking. Ichigo's eyes widened. Syddenly, she jumped to her paws, making Gir topple to his now uncovered flank. Before anyone could say anything, Ichigo was running out into the shadows, following the sounds of pained screeches. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 17:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- William's ears flattened back against his head, and he, after a moment of hesitation and a glance at Grell, ran after Ichigo in the direction of the screeches. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG